The Truth Behind Mirrors
by Otaku-Person21
Summary: Kaito's secret is exposed. What will become of him?
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Behind Mirrors

It's a full moon tonight and it's time for his next heist to begin. His goal tonight would be the Lady of the Sky which lies deep inside of Touto Tower. As many people eagerly wait down below for the start of the heist the Kaitou Kid Task Force run by the orders of Nakamori-keibu are setting up traps and elaborate things for Kaitou Kid. Then a voice came announcing," Ladies and Gentlemen!" it said.

Then after that announcement many people started exclaiming a name," Kaitou Kid! It's Kaitou Kid he finally appeared!" The people than began raising up signs with his name on each and every one of them. So now it's time to begin. On the other hand Nakamori-keibu gets ready and makes sure the Lady of the Sky is sealed safely in its case so that no one especially Kaitou Kid won't get near it. Beep the sound of a button can be heard which activates a switch then seconds later after a pink puff of smoke appears under the lid of the sealed case.

The guards yelled exclaiming what was the pink smoke and as they stood there wondering what it was they all fell one by one to the floor with a hypnotized face.

"Heh, piece of cake," Kaitou Kid said with a grinned face and as he does he takes out a walkie talkie of one of the guards and says,"Oy, Nakamori-keibu looks like you failed again."

"What! Damn it KID! #$%^#!$H!&!" Nakamori-keibu yells into the talkie. Then after all the inappropriate sayings a high school girl appears by his side saying," Geez dad there's no way you could go up against a magician who can get through all your traps." A voice said insultingly.

"Aoko?" Nakamori-keibu said surprisingly

Kaitou Kid ready to pop up the lid of the sealed case he counts down,"3…2…1…!" he pops up the lid but as soon as he did that a bright light from the helicopter shined on the him.

"Eh so something new keibu heh let's see if you could match this!" Kaitou Kid mumbles to himself.

Kaitou Kid took out switch from his left chest pocket and as soon as he took it out he immediately pressed and he was out of sight of the helicopter.

The audience wondering and murmuring where did Kaitou Kid go. As they stand in astonishment he reappears on top of Touto Tower. Kaitou Kid smirking as he slowly raises the Lady of the Sky up to the moon and checks it cautiously and slowly descends from the moon and mumbles to himself that it's not the one he's looking for. Whirr! The sounds of the helicopters hovering closer and closer. Then a third helicopter appears so suddenly. Nakamori-keibu confused thinking if he sent a back up helicopter.

"Hey you what do you think you're doing appearing so suddenly I'm sure I didn't call for backup!" Nakamori—Keibu yells into the microphone.

After that reckless speech there was no response coming from the helicopter. Nakamori tried to call in again but as soon as he did he was cut offline.

"Che, What's going on with that helicopter not responding." Nakamori-keibu said instinctively.

Kaitou Kid still standing on top of Touto Tower not fazed by the helicopters but cautious about the third helicopter that Nakamori sent in. So then Kaitou Kid slowly reaches in his pocket for something then suddenly a sniper rifle came out of the third helicopter then Kid caught a glimpse of it.

"A sniper rifle don't tell me Nakamori is going to shoot me down no wait he wouldn't do that then what?" Kaitou Kid thinks to himself. So he continues slowly reaching for his pocket and…then a strange man came out holding the sniper rifle from the third helicopter as he came out he was grinning as if he accomplished something. The man wore a black coat and a black hat and a handlebar shaped mustache. That man was Snake a member of the B.O.

As Kaitou Kid still reaching for his pocket, Snake brings up the rifle and loads it.

"Kaitou Kid huh. So your still running amok alive eh. I thought I killed you for sure," Snake said with a grin.

"What!What does he mean by that!"Kaitou Kid said to himself.

"But it's still an honor to try and kill you a second time," snake said ready to fire at Kid, "Now HAND OVER THE JEWEL!If you don't I can just finish you off right here and now."

Kaitou Kid heisitates for a bit thinking about what he said. Then after Nakamori-keibu gets a response from the other two helicopters saying,"Sir! There's a man from that third helicopter and he's got a gun and looks like he's ready to fire!"the man said in a bit of shock.

"WHAT!" Nakamori-keibu and Aoko yelled out.

"Too-san we have stop this and fast! Aoko said desperately.

Nakamori-keibu hesitates for a while he has stop this and act fast before anything crucial happens before a trigger is pulled. He smashes his fist on to the table thinking what to do. Aoko on the other hand couldn't wait she had to think of something to help. Everyone in shock and panicking on what's going to happen to Kaitou Kid.

And so Kaitou Kid replies with a straight forward, "No."

"So it's a no huh well you've made one big mistake I'll SILENCE YOU!" Snake sneers with anger.

The other two helicopters don't know what to do because they were unarmed so thinking if they did something funny the man would shoot them down and that would be awful to the people down below for their lives to be at stake or not. The situation has gone even worse Snake raises up his rifle prepared to shoot but as soon as he could do that Kaitou Kid immediately reached for his pocket and pressed a button which caused smoke to shoot out from the tip of Touto Tower thinking he could make an escape. Snake couldn't see anything on what was going on. Everyone from below all happy to see Kaitou Kid was safe.

Twist. Twist…the sound of something cranking up in the puff of smoke.

"Heheh Bye Bye," Kaitou Kid says to the floating balloon machinery.

A dummy of Kaitou Kid was sent out in order for that to get a lot of attention so he could make his escape and as people look to where the dummy was and so Nakamori-keibu not in shock anymore he called back up his units to go after "Kaitou Kid".

Kaitou Kid still making an escape by his glider while Snake on the other hand smart enough to think it was a dummy and searching for the real Katiou Kid through the smoke. Then as the smoke slowly fades away Snake sees a dark figure in the puff of smoke and as he watches closely he takes out the rifle and looked into a scope trying to aim correctly and has he has him locked on Kaitou Kid may be finished with two bullets.

"Goodbye, Kaitou Kid," Snake sneered as he pulled the trigger.

The gun shot was heard and everybody became silenced by that moment the moon slowly disappeared beyond the dark clouds. Kaitou Kid falling in the air with his broken glider and a serious bullet wound near his right eye,

Ping, Ping pieces of glass dropping on the floor the molecule of Kaitou Kid broken off.

The people down below gasping and wondering where that gun shot came from. Aoko on the other hand was worried so she rushed up the tower as fast as she could. While Kaitou Kid suffering from a deep wounded scratch the bullet made on his right eye and the second bullet broke his hanglider. As Kid knew it might've been worse than he thought .The smoke than disappeared completely and for Snake who shot Kaitou Kid instinctively looking for him to see if he was silenced or not then he caught a glimpse something white as he looked through the scope it started shifting.

"Damn it! I didn't get him. Huh? What's that?" Snake said. He tells the helicopter to come closer so he could take a better look at the glittering pieces on the floor. So he got close enough to get off and as he did he checked the pieces on the floor then he realized it was glass from the molecule. He shuffled around looking for the molecule so when his hand came upon a sharp feeling he looked under and he found it and with it was blood which was smeared off. Then he heard footsteps coming up his way he had to hide somewhere and so he did. Then Aoko came up gasping for more air the fact that she ran up almost the whole tower.

"Ahchaa, that was a long way to get up here. Huh?" Aoko said desperately wanting more air.

She finds a dark puddle. She thinks to herself did it rain? Aoko went to get a closer look when she got close to the puddle she stepped back in shock.

"Blood?" Aoko said in a shocked voice. Then she looked around her if there were any more traces of blood in the area. Then she heard a ping sound drop on the floor.

"Who's there?" Aoko said as she looked around to where it came from.

Then a figure steps out. She froze in her tracks as soon as she saw the man Snake. She saw him carrying a shiny piece of glass in his hand.

"Ah, I'm sorry to startle you young lady. But perhaps you should leave this place at once or you'll get seriously hurt," Snake said calmly.

"What are you trying to say. What's your reason for not letting me stay in this place?" Aoko asked.

Snake couldn't explain in words but instead he just brought out violence. He steadily reached for his chest pocket then slowly pulled a gun.

"I'm sorry if I can't get you to leave I'm just going to have to lead this to violence," he said.

While hearing their conversation he was still there breathing heavily trying to stop the deep wound from bleeding. Touching his right eye in pain.

"Damn I got to stop this or else Aoko's going to be in serious trouble," Kaitou Kid thought to himself. The blood spread down to his chin dripping on his suit and tie. Kaitou's thinking of a plan to get Aoko out of there to get both of them out of there. Reaching in his pocket for spare smoke bombs he scrambles his hand in trying not to make any noise. He finds 4 more left in his pocket he doesn't know if he could make it much of a distraction for him and Aoko to get out in time. Then he hears Snake load his gun getting ready to fire.

"I have to think of something fast or…or AHH! I can't hesitate right now I've got to think of something fast." Kaitou thinks to himself. Then he pauses his thinking for a moment.

"Ok young Lady I've asked you once I'm not going to tell you twice and if…," Snake was then interrupted by Aoko," And so what if I don't leave?" she exclaimed.

Then Snake didn't reply to what she just said all he did was raise up his gun toward her put on a silencer and a click noise was made from the gun. Aoko frozen in her tracks not able to move because of how she's scared of what's going to happen next.

Then it was only silence the sound of the howling wind.

"Enough Talk I'll just get this over with here and now girl," Snake says with a grinning face.

Snakes finger pulled the trigger and the gun made only a spark of light.

Only This Time was Complete Silence

Hey readers sorry for the inconvenience I changed the story quite a bit and also sorry for not updating my chapters I've been pretty busy with so many things I hope you guys understand. Okay enough talk I'll be changing my chapters a bit if its okay. Enjoy the rest of my story!

As for Nakamori-keibu and his units…

"Keibu! We got him surrounded!" a policeman said.

"Okay all units after Kaitou Kid!" Keibu says with excitement.

"Ohh!" all policemen yell.

Everyone of them tramples over the other.

"Ah keibu this is just a dummy,"

"What! DAMN YOU KID! $$!$%^&^%&" Nakamori yells in inappropriate words.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth Behind Mirrors

The day of Kaitou Kid's heist turned out to be a total disaster. The loud echoes of screaming and yelling filled the night; police officers tried to calm down frantic citizens but could not amend the situation. What else is to come of this night?

Touto Tower –

Drip…Drip…splatters of blood trickled through the orifices in the iron beam floor. The sound of KIDs' heavy gasping was the only noise heard, until a voice broke through with a sinister laugh.

"Heh. Ahahaha! So you finally show your face. Kaitou Kid," Snake announced solemnly.

KID staggered backwards clutching the gunshot wound penetrating his stomach: a large red stain was present on the fabric where blood had spread. He was trying to control his breathing, though he couldn't see well because of the scathing pain in his right eye. His left was all he could use.

Things looked like they could get worse with a single false move.

KID scanned the area steadily with the corner of his left eye, as he looked around he wasn't able to find an opening so instead he closed his eye. So he then thought cautiously about the situation, breathing carefully.

_Two shots. I'm at a position that could get me killed, he pondered. If I can get him to waste the bullets in his gun, then he'd have a disadvantage… oh man what am I thinking? If he has extra magazines then I'd have to take those away and… dammit! I'm over thinking this way too much! Besides my main priority is to have Aoko escape so she can yell for help…_He heard Aoko mutter his name and his concentration snapped.

"K- Kaitou Kid," Aoko stammered.

_Eh? _KID thought, turning around in the dark to try to get a good look at Aoko. Since they were in the dark, Snake couldn't see their faces.

From what he managed to see in the dim light, Aoko seemed livid, as if she could faint at any moment. She was clutching her face in a manner allowing her to see in between her ring, and pinky fingers on the left hand, and her index and middle fingers on the right; but it was almost pitch black and she could only see the white of KID's suit and Snake's face illuminated by the light. She was in such a panicked state that her whole body was shaking from fear.

She wanted to continue speaking, but- as traumatized as she was- she couldn't do it. Kid wanted to comfort her, but he knew it was a bad time. He then tried to whisper her name so that Snake wouldn't hear a thing.

"Aoko, Aoko, Aoko," KID whispered her name to catch her attention, "Aoko!" He whispered her name a little louder and this time she had heard him.

" Eh?" she managed to rise up her head a little, "Why do you…" she paused for a while. She lowered her hands so that she could see a bit more clearly.

She then continued speaking: "Why do you know my name? Have I met you before? If so then tell me now." Her voice was firm even though she was whispering. Clearly she didn't take a liking to KID.

_Crap! I should've thought of that. I forgot I'm still Kaitou Kid! Ah! Never mind, I have to tell her the plan._

KID took a deep breath before murmuring:_ "_Aoko listen to me. There's no time to answer questions and just to make it short I'm a stalker. But I'll get to the point. I'll cause a distraction…" He was interrupted by her.

"Wait what? You'll cause a distraction and I'll do what? Even if you're a stalker I can't just leave you here after you just shielded me from that gun shot," Aoko spoke a little too loudly.

"SHH! God dammit just listen! After I make the distraction you dash towards the stairs and get help. Easy enough? Okay good," KID answered for her.

Aoko couldn't believe what she was hearing. His plan was for her to run away while he is shot to death by a strange man? _That's_ _ridiculous,_ she thought.

She was about to object the plan when KID turned his head slightly towards her and grinned. He reassured her: "It's ok. I'll try not to get hurt. I promise." Dark clouds detached themselves from the moon and it shone brightly through, the rays almost reaching his face.

Aoko's eyes gleamed in the dark. She tried to get a closer look at Kaitou Kids' face.

_That smile. _She thought._ It looks similar to __**him.**_

She shook her head in disbelief, dismissing the idea that KID could ever be Kaito. The only thing she could do now was to follow the plan, hoping he'd come back safe and sound.

However, Aoko wanted to whisper something to him before they commenced the plan.

"But before we start the plan…" Aoko paused for a second then continued. "Who are you?"

KID felt a little hesitant at first, but he knew there was no way he was going to tell her. Then he came up with something.

"Heh. Just another humble thief," KID said.

"Yadda yadda. What are you two whispering to one another huh?" Snake interrupted with a slight chuckle. "Oho, don't tell me. It's your last prayers before I send you up, huh. Good enough for me."

"Heh. Sorry to burst your bubble old man. But Kaitou Kid isn't to be taken lightly," the thief declared confidently, gesturing to Aoko to put the plan in motion.

A grin appeared on KIDs': his Poker Face. It appeared as if the plan was going to work as he reached for his pocket to get his gun. But as soon as he pulled it out Snake laughed: "Too slow, brat." His shot was accurate and his target's gun was flung from his grasp, leaving him defenseless.

Snake walked up to KID and pushed him aside effortlessly.

_Dammit. _KID thought before yelling frantically: "Aoko NOW!"

She was hesitant.

Aoko was confused. Her mind was filled with controversies. She knew what to do, but she was scared. She wanted to help KID though she knew she had to run away.

_There's no time to think, s_he said to herself, _I have to get out of here I'm running out of time. _The shock froze her in her tracks. She quivered uncontrollably; hearing a click. Aoko looked up to see the tip of a gun pointed in her direction… she had wasted her time. _I'm sorry Kaitou Kid I wasted my only chance to escape._

"Sayonara shojo," Snake sneered.

"YOU IDIOT RUN AWAY!" Kid yelled, the volume of the screen rattling him. He clutched his wound in pain.

The yell caught Snake off guard for a split second.

Aoko's heart skipped a beat. Her trembling stopped. Now in control of her body, she turned around towards the stairs and ran as fast as she could. As she neared them, a whirring sound filled the air.

A flash of light shone on all three of them and a helicopter appeared.

It blinded Snake momentarily. He blocked the light with his free hand and staggered backwards.

He then yelled:" OI! What the hell are you doing! It isn't finished yet!"

KID took advantage of this chance. He got up slowly, hand still covering his scarlet gash, and dove towards Snake as fast as he could.

But, then, as he was running, from the corner of his eye he saw a little figure peering out of the helicopter. The figure had glasses that shone in the dark, his childish voice whipped away by the swiveling blades.

"OI! Get outta the way!" they heard.

KID hesitated for a split second before it dawned on him: _Tantei-kun!_ KID was so glad to see him for once in his life. (He's always happy to see him! X3)

Conan bent down turning the circle on his sneakers, multicolored lights flickering brightly. Then he clicked a button on his belt and a soccer ball popped out.

KID reached towards Snakes' gun and forced him to empty his gun. The bullet passed through the thief's hair, striking an iron beam behind him. Startled, his enemy hesitated momentarily and KID was able to knock the gun out of his hand.

"Why You BRAT!" Snake shoved KID away from him, causing him to collide with the beam behind Snake. He bent down, trying to retrieve his gun, but turned around abruptly as someone yelled.

"COME AND GET IT!" Conan screamed, hitting his ball with immense force and incredible speed.

Snake took a direct hit in the face, but all the projectile did was create a red circle mark upon contact. He wasn't even fazed.

"What! He took that hit head on and he's still standing," Conan said in shock.

Then Snake turned around to face KID, Aoko a few steps behind the gun-wielding man. Seizing her chance, she turned herself around and ran towards him.

Hearing footsteps from behind, he turned slightly, but was too late. A kick came from the girl, striking where it counts. He doubled over from the pain and received another hit on the back of his head knocking him flat onto the floor. (I thought she would kick him at least twice.)

It was bad enough that KID was bleeding from his wound. But it was worse that Aoko could discover his identity at any moment. So KID shuffled into the shadows where his face could be concealed.

As Aoko came towards him, she crouched down to his level and laid her hand on top of his. They remained for a few seconds before a laugh resonated from the back.

"HAHAHAHA! You think that would stop me! Heh, pitiful children tonight you two will go into the depths of hell and suffer!" Snake's voice echoed throughout the tower.

The helicopter progressed forward to align their side door with the ground. Snake's attention was directed solely towards Kaito Kid and Aoko.

"Let's see who goes first," he said getting ready to pull the trigger.

KID held Aokos' hand. Startled, she almost pulled away, but changed her mind and went along with it.

Then footsteps sounded against the iron beams. A pumping noise caught Snake's attention, and he turned around to see a young boy, a teenage girl, and a man. Another soccer ball, which hit his face with even more force, made him stumble backward.

Then Conan yelled: "Ran-neechan! NOW!"

The teenage girl ran towards Snake while taking her palm and facing it upward, jamming it in under Snakes' chin. He was sent upward before being hit with a roundhouse kick by the girl once more, hurling him towards the man.

"Otosan!" Mouri Ran yelled.

The girl's father grabbed Snake by the arm- while he was still in midair- and threw him over his shoulder, smashing Snake onto the beam. A massive thump rung through it. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head, although he was still breathing.

Aoko and Kid's eyes widened.

The helicopter was still nearby waiting for them to aboard it. Until…

"Oi, you guys okay there?" Conan called casually, walking towards them.

KID and Aoko were still in the dark, clutching each other's hands. They finally let go when Conan came over. KID didn't reply but Aoko explained what happened before they came to help.

Then Conan paced back and whispered into Ran's ear. She hesitated slightly.

"I-I guess I can do it but why?" She asked Conan.

"It's for everyone's sake. Trust me." He said confidently.

KID, Aoko, and Ran's old man were looking at each other, wondering what was going on. She neared Aoko with a nervous expression on her face. She bent down and struck Aoko's neck, causing her to blank out.

"OI OI! What the hell did you just do to her!?" Kaitou yelled in concern, feeling a pang of pain as his voice reverberated through his body.

Conan simply sighed.

KID just sulked, but understood the reasoning behind it. They could pass it off as a dream or vision afterwards to avoid traumatizing her.

Ran carried Aoko on her back to the helicopter. Her old man started walking back to the helicopter. So that left only Kaitou Kid and Conan.

"You guys going to do anything about this wound?" KID asked.

"You should at least be thankful. I saved you from being found out," Conan said calmly, his glasses shining.

"Yeah, thanks but… DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT WHEN I'M LOSING BLOOD HERE!" KID shrieked in pain.

Conan exhaled and looked around as if he forgot something.

"Ah. Oji-san can you take him in too?" Conan pointed at Snakes body.

Mouri did it anyways, telling Conan to hurry up.

"Ok! Oh, you need this," Conan pulled out a small medical kit from his pocket, "you might need this but I suggest you go to a hospital and get the bullet removed first and then wrap it up.

"THEN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FOR IF I'M GOING TO A HOSPITAL!" KID howled, coughing blood.

Conan started to walk away.

"Hold on sec. How did you know we were in trouble?" The other asked.

Conan stopped and said: "Ah, that's a long story. We also got to look after the other guy,"

"Other guy? Oh Snake. His name is Snake. He's from this organization but I don't know too much about it." KID explained.

Conan tensed up. _Organization? _He thought.

Then Ran called out from the helicopter: " Conan-kun! Hurry up were going to leave soon!"

"Hai!" Conan responded.

KID sighed.

"So Tantei-kun what are you going to do?" he asked.

"Osaka." Conan stated while continuing to walk back to the helicopter.

"Huh?" KID questioned.

"Meet me there. In front of the Train station. I'm going to introduce you to someone… and we're also going to continue this conversation." Conan continued.

"Huh?" he exclaimed.

Conan entered the helicopter and slid the door shut.

The helicopter descended to the bottom of the tower, leaving KID alone with a very large bullet wound.

"Hmm. At this rate I'm going to die," KID reflected out loud while gazing up at the dark sky.

His consciousness began to fade when he felt a sudden vibration from his pocket.

_My phone?_

He picked it up and answered," Hello?"

"Ah! Young Master!"

* * *

I would like to Thank Haibara Ai z for looking over my story and editing my horrible grammer making it sound more fluent and more understandable to read. So I'd like to give that credit to her. You guys should also read her stories :).

And also sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I'm currently in the progress of it but it should be out sooner or later.

Always thank you guys for reading. :)


End file.
